Stars Bought in the Dark
by rainyskiesatdawn
Summary: There are stories, and cats, that StarClan would rather the Clans forget. As the shadows grow longer and darker and cats begin looking for truth in a history of lies from their warrior ancestors, two new warriors from CloudClan will hold the power to save the clans—or lose it all.


"By the owners of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mossstripe. StarClan honors your dedication and loyalty, and welcomes you as a full warrior of CloudClan."  
Eyes full of warmth, Rainstar rest her muzzle on Mossstripe's head. Trembling slightly, Mossstripe returned the action with a lick on her leader's shoulders. Stepping back, Rainstar raised her head to the sky, yowling the new warrior's name. Elated, Mossstripe turned to her Clanmates, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She felt as if she could run laps around the entire forest. Her eyes met those of her mentor, Fernstrike, gazing at her with fierce pride in his brilliant orange eyes. The congratulating cries of her Clanmates were near deafening as she leapt off the fallen tree and into the clearing. Immediately, she was swarmed by cats, all offering her words of encouragement. Surrounded by the cats that she loved and was sworn to protect, Mossstripe's heart surged with accomplishment. After moons of training and hard work, her chance to work for the clan she loved so much had arrived.

"Mossstripe!"

Mossstripe near fell over from the force of the cat nearly jumping on her. Recognizing the scent of her mother, she purred loudly and pressed her nose into her fur.

"Congratulations, my dear."  
Her mother took a step back and brushed her muzzle against Mossstripe's, green eyes shining with love.

"I'll be sure to make you proud, Laurelbranch." Mossstripe replied, closing her eyes in content. She was going to make the clan see just how good of a warrior she was going to become.

Her mother gasped in delight suddenly, breaking away from Mossstripe. Opening her eyes, she turned to see a familiar gray tabby, glancing awkwardly at Laurelbranch as the smaller she-cat rubbed against her flank. Laughing slightly, Mossstripe padded over to the two cats.

"Mother, I think you're embarrassing her."

Laurelbranch turned towards her daughter, narrowing her eyes.

"I think she can stand a bit of embarrassment from her mother."

Purring, Laurelbranch stepped backwards, gazing at the gray tabby with pride. "It seems like only yesterday that the two of you were in the nursery," she sighed, glancing back and forth between the two new warriors in front of her, "look at how much you've grown."

An excited cry split through the tender moment. Turning her head swiftly, Mossstripe spotted the familiar figures of Brightpaw and Rushingpaw, now the two only apprentices left in the clan. Irritation and worry rose in her as they approached. Sparing a quick glance at her sister, Mossstripe's heart sunk. The gray tabby was rigid, staring at the apprentices with a haunted look in her eyes. Laurelbranch noticed the two younger cats arriving and purred in amusement. "Looks like you have some guests! I suppose it's time for old cats like me to let you youngsters chat. I'll go find your father to see if he's recovered enough to come see his new warriors." With a flick of her tail, Laurelbranch bounded off to the medicine cat's hollow, a spring in her step. Mossstripe cast a despairing glance after her. She loved her mother dearly, but she had never been adept at reading the situation well. She resisted the urge to glare at the apprentices. Couldn't they tell that their presence wasn't welcome?  
"Hey, congratulations, Mossstripe and Lichenflower!" 

* * *

"Hey, congratulations, Mossstripe and Lichenflower!"

Lichenflower flinched at the excited meow from Brightpaw. The two apprentices hurried over to where Mossstripe and Lichenflower stood, eyes gleaming. Lichenflower closed her eyes, reminding herself to take deep breaths. Panicking was only going to make the situation worse. Opening her eyes, she started as Mossstripe stepped brusquely in front of her, shielding her from Brightpaw and Rushingpaw.

"Thanks a lot, you two. Hopefully soon you'll be joining us!"  
Her sister's tone failed to reflect her words, her voice clipped and irritated. Lichenflower felt guilty as she noticed the confusion and hurt that flashed across Brightpaw's face. Just as quickly, she looked away. Staring at the brown tabby, with her bright green eyes, wasn't something she could do for very long. Grief laced through her like a thorn. She tried to subtly unsheathe her claws and dig them into the dirt. Grounding herself usually worked to force herself back into reality.

"Yeah, you bet we will!"

Rushingpaw puffed out his chest slightly, fluffing up his fur in faux haughtiness. Brightpaw nodded her head enthusiastically. Lichenflower grit her teeth. She wished they would just leave. Sighing deeply, she gazed with sorrow at the two younger cats. Why couldn't she just get over things and try to help them rather than shutting down at the sound of their voices? Brightpaw, especially, sounded and looked too similar. Mossstripe turned and gave her a concerned look. Lichenflower fought the urge to bow her head in shame. She was a warrior. She shouldn't need her sister to protect her anymore.

"Brightpaw, Rushingpaw, let those two go! They need to be off to start the vigil."

Lichenflower sagged with relief at the call of the medicine cat apprentice, Daisywish. Mossstripe relaxed as well, stepping backwards and giving Lichenflower a reassuring lick on the shoulder. Lichenflower wished she could snap back. The two apprentices called goodbye and headed off to their den on the opposite side of camp. Daisywish padded over, their fluffy ginger tail a flame in the fading sunlight.

"You two might want to get started. You'll be at this all night," they meowed good-naturedly.

Lichenflower nodded, hoping they would be unable to smell the traces of fear-scent that still clung to her body. Brushing her tail up Lichenflower's flank reassuringly, Mossstripe motioned with her muzzle and the two headed to the camp entrance near the fallen tree, ready to wait throughout the warm new-leaf night.


End file.
